The First Night
by Mrs. Procrastination
Summary: Francis and Matthew have been dating for years now, and they've been happily living together since the graduation of college. There's one little problem... They haven't had sex, Matthew won't agree. But after two long years of sweet cuddling and innocent kissing, Matthew's resolve breaks, and the two savor a night together... FraNada! Smut to the fullest extent, use of /toys/ ;)


Francis and Matthew had been dating for a while now, longer than most couples would have under their 'circumstances'. Basically, these were unspoken rules between the both of them, that always kept a barrier between them, physically speaking. You see, they'd been dating for over two years now, and they hadn't had sex. Had they been a teenage couple, this would of been normal. It was healthy to practice abstinence during high school, when all a male could think about was sex. But the two French-speakers were in their early twenties at this point, living happily off of the South coast of France.

As of the moment, the adorable couple were curled up on the couch, wrapped in each others arms, legs tangled up slightly as they both watched the horror film unroll in front of them. Matthew was never one for horror flicks, but he liked the idea of getting to snuggle up close to Francis, so whenever the blue-eyed man suggested one, he never turned the offer down. Plus, Francis adored the close contact as well, his little Matthew always smelled like maple syrup, it was a wonderful thing to inhale at the scariest moment of a horror movie.

The lithe Canadian jumped in the others arms as the music loudened dramatically, the main serial killer jumping out onto screen, chasing after the poor defenseless blond girl. "Why do the short blondes always die?" He whined quietly, knowing he fit the perfect criteria for a horror movie. Francis laughed, snuggling closer and nuzzling his nose into the Canadian's soft honey blond hair.

"It'z because they're ze cutest~" He chirped out in reply, his accent being very thick. The Frenchman and the Canadian had met in college in America, but both agreed to move back to France after they graduated so they could live together. Matthew pouted in reply to what the taller said, crossing his arms over his lithe chest and huddling closer.

They continued to watch until the credits started to role by, and they turned to face each other in the darkening room, the only thing that helped them see one another was the dim flickering of the tv. "Good movie…" The Frenchman mused lightly, smiling over to the Canadian. In the dimly lit room, he looked as beautiful and alluring as could be. Of course, Matthew always looked amazing but… Man… Francis's eyes roamed over his face, loving how the shorter's long eyelashes cast shadows down on his cheekbones, how his soft hair framed a slender jawline and face that was perfect. He loved how Matthew's violet hues darkened a few shades whenever they made out, knowing exactly what was clouding them… So why did the younger refuse to have sex? Francis had never pushed the matter, he adored his little Canadian with or without sex, but he couldn't figure out his little kittens reasons. He knew Matthew was a virgin, which never failed to amuse him. Someone with an ass and body like the Canadians usually wasn't as pure and innocent. But hey, Francis wasn't complaining.

"Oui, it was…" The violet-eyed man agreed quietly, looking up to the Frenchman. He leaned in, brushing their lips together happily, then pressing them a bit closer, molding his lips against Francis's, which never failed to taste just like some sweet dessert, this time it was the chocolate cake he'd made earlier that day.

The taller mewled happily against his lips at the random kiss, leaning in to more-than-gladly kiss him back, hands moving over, one resting on the Canadian's kneecap, the other cupping his cheek delicately. Matthew shyly moved his lips against the others, making a soft noise in the back of his throat as Francis scooted closer. A quiet yelp in surprise left his lips as the Frenchman's hands wandered a bit further, moving and pulling him up onto his lap. Matthew now was straddling Francis's waist, their chests pressed lightly together as their lips locked. Once the blue-eyed man achieved his goal, his hands ran up and down the shorter's back, resting on his hips as he pressed closer to him, leaning up to deepen the kiss a bit.

Matthew broke away from the kiss the second he felt a tongue against his lip, blushing faintly. They did this more than the average couple, making out deeply, then awkwardly having to stop. He didn't know what, but there was something inside of him that panicked every time Francis reached for his ass, or tried to slip his shirt up. But this time… The Canadian felt guilty, making his poor Frenchman withdraw from sex completely for years on end.

"L-lets have sex.." Matthew decided suddenly, whispering against his partners lips as he leaned in closer. Francis coughed in surprise, almost positive he'd heard wrong. Since when was his shy little Canadian that bold…? And since when did his resolve weaken from a simple kiss?

"H-huh...?!" The taller questioned, eyes slipping open so he could look up to the younger questioningly.

"Sex… You, me.. Bedroom… No clothes.." He mused in a slightly awkward tone, cheeks staining a much deeper red than before. "D-do you want to…?" He questioned tentatively, hoping he hadn't asked on the wrong night, or hadn't made it romantic enough… A coy smile rose up on the Frenchman's lips half a second later, and he nodded. _What a turn on… _He thought, looking up to the Canadian, then slowly allowed his eyes to wander down his partners body. His little Canadian was being adorable, asking outright like that~!

"Oui… I hope you know, Matthieu, I 'ave no intention of going eazy on you~." He purred against his lips, making the younger blush before he crashed their lips together, hands moving up to tangle in the violet-eyed mans hair, pulling him down to slide his tongue into his mouth, not giving him much of a choice on the matter. He explored the warm cavern, his tongue sliding over his teeth and then wrapping around the younger's tongue, purring quietly as he tasted the familiar maple syrup taste.

Matthew mewled in pleasure, face darker than his friend Antonio's tomatoes as he kissed back, hands resting on the Frenchman's chest as he tilted his head, parting his lips further and giving him as much access as he wanted. He made a sound of surprise, and pleasure as Francis gave no warning, slipping both of his hands beneath the Canadian's pants and boxers, squeezing his ass gently, rubbing his fingers over the untouched skin. Several noises of pleasure and embarrassment escaped him, as the Frenchman kneaded at the soft flesh. He could feel his pants had slipped down a bit, still managing to stay up and cover most of him.

"F-Francis…" He moaned softly against his lips, pressing his bum down against the hands, urging them to continue doing what they were doing. The hands did just that, rubbing and kneading the skin, before they slowly slid out of his pants, a little whine coming from Matthew. Their lips parted from one another's, Francis diving down to attack the mans neck, placing little kisses and licks all over it, sucking on a few areas and leaving love marks on the pale, yet perfect skin. Several sounds left the younger, as he tilted his head to the side and urged him to continue, little whimpers escaping every few seconds.

Suddenly, Matthew felt himself being flipped, his back coming in contact with the couch as Francis was hovering over him, still attacking his neck and letting his hands roam from the honey blond hair, down to his chest. He slipped his hands beneath the younger's Canadian-flag hoodie, toying with the soft nubs on his chest. He pinched there gently, then rubbed his thumbs over them, listening to the delicious sounds he got in reply. Legs wrapped around Francis's waist tightly, pulling the man down closer, head lulling to the side to give the magic lips more access to his neck.

"Mmmh… We should go to ze bedroom…." Francis purred, pressing his hips against Matthew's and mercilessly grinding into him. A nod and a loud moan was all he received in answer, and for a moment the Frenchman simple observed his little Canadian, panting with a flushed face, his glasses already fogging up from his heavy breathing. It was adorable, and hot as fuck.

Without further ado, the taller slid his arms beneath his Canadian's bum, giving it a good squeeze before he picked the other up, wrapping his arms protectively around him and carrying Matthew back to the bedroom.

Once they were back, the Frenchman gently lay Matthew on the bed, before he rose to his feet. "Wh-where are you going?" Matthew pouted, earning a sly grin as the taller walked to the closet, pushing his clothes out of the way and finding a box. Matthew tilted his head, having never seen the box before in his life. "Wh-what's that?" He questioned quietly, laying back as the Frenchman walked back over.

"I've 'ad these since mon last year in high school… I 'ave been waiting to use these…" Francis replied indirectly, taking a seat back on the bed. Only when he opened the box did the Canadian see everything, and his cheeks turned a deeper shade of red than he thought possible. Toys. Not the ones children played with, but.. _Adult toys, _as Matthew had always called them. Vibrators in all shapes, sizes, and colors. Several scented lubes, cock rings.. The whole nine yards, literally.

"W-we're go-going to use th-those..?" Matthew questioned as he stuttered, now just embarrassed that Francis intended to toy with his body using these devices.

"Oui~ Don't worry mon petite Matthieu, you'll love this…" He promised quietly, hand roaming around the box. Deciding to start with something small, he picked out a neon pink vibrator, only half an inch or so in diameter, six or so inches long. Little purple flames were painted up the sides of it, and there was a cord at the end that attached it to a remote, with six settings.

"I-I'm not… I mean… You're sure I'll l-like it?" Matthew questioned timidly, slowly pushing himself up on his elbows, looking over to the Frenchman doubtfully. He wanted this to be about him and Francis, but wouldn't toys get in the way of it?

"You'll love it, mon amor… If you don't, then tell moi and we can get down to ze main act~…" Francis cooed softly, leaning over to kiss him deeply, slowly getting the Canadian to lean back. "Lay down and spread your legs, mon cher…." He whispered next, watching as the younger lay back. After setting the toy aside for a moment, Francis began to work on pleasuring his sweet little lover, hands slipping underneath his shirt and pushing it up a ways, his lips attacking the soft skin of his stomach. His tongue licked over the younger's navel, earning a soft moan and a gasp as he plunged his tongue in for a moment, before moving up. He slowly slid the hoodie off of him, tossing it to the floor then licking up Matthew's chest slowly, taking in the beauty of him. His skin was pale and untouched by anything, flawless as it stretched over his lithe frame, muscles laced here and there.

Heavy pants left the Canadians mouth, until he finally leaned down to capture his Frenchman's lips in a kiss, tongues and teeth smashing together, hands roaming all over each other and groping wherever they could manage. In this time, Francis had successfully yanked down the Canadian's sweat pants, throwing them to the floor, hands now rubbing along the forming bulge that lay beneath his Canadian-flag boxers, cupping it and letting his fingers rub along the clothed bulge.

"Fra-Francis…" Matthew gasped out, their lips disconnecting as a string of saliva snapped between them. The Frenchman adored how the younger said his name, the tone was filled with so much pleasure and lust. Matthew looked up to the Frenchman with needy eyes, realizing the other hadn't removed a single article of clothing, whereas the Canadian was nearly naked. Embarrassed, and very conscious about his own body, Matthew cowered a bit, earning a soft chuckle from the man atop him.

Hands slid down the shorter's sides, finger tips grazing along the line of his boxers. "You're merveilleux~" He hummed, and suddenly yanking down the boxers soon after, a soft gasp coming from the Canadian as the cold air hit his hardening sex. Francis paused for a moment, eyes wandering over the entirety of his partners body, taking in the sight of every inch of him. He'd only seen the shorter without a shirt, or in shorts, never naked… Oh, what a treat. After a moment of him staring, and Matthew squirming uncomfortably underneath the gaze, Francis slowly trailed kisses down his partners body until he was eye-to-eye with the Canadian's erection.

For the time being, he ignored the weeping organ, lowering his gaze down to the younger's entrance. Leaning in, he licked over it, watching as it twitched, hearing his little Canadian moan in anticipation. Francis, excited to pleasure the younger, licked again, a bit rougher this time, soon managing to slip his tongue shallowly into him. Matthew gasped loudly at this, feeling the hot organ protruding just an inch or so inside, although it brought immense pleasure.

"O-oh dieu…!" The Canadian gasped, hands moving down, one gripping tightly in the sheets. The other moved to run through the Frenchman's hair, nimble fingers quickly untying the ribbon that held back his hair, tossing it aside and letting the shoulder-length blond hair fall down, tickling Matthew's erection. He let out a breathless and needy moan as the Frenchman suddenly shoved his tongue up inside as deeply as he could manage, little pants leaving his lips. Francis was merciless, the movements of his tongue were rapid, plunging deep every second he could, making the man he was pleasuring cry out, moan, squirm and make every sound humanly imaginable.

After a moment, a finger slipped in, moving around and rubbing against Matthew's inner walls, helping to loosen him up a bit. The Canadian hardly even noticed, fists balled up tightly, one in the material of the sheets, the other in the Frenchman's hair. Matthew rutted his hips against the man's mouth, trying to get his tongue further inside of him. After a moment the taller pulled his tongue away, chuckling lightly as he licked his lips, looking at the flustered (not to mention fully erect) Canadian, reaching over and giving his member a pet, thumb rubbing the tip playfully.

"You are adorable, Matthieu~" Francis whispered, pressing a few gentle kisses to the tip of the shorter's erection, before pulling away just a bit. He reached into the box, pulling out a little bottle of maple syrup scented lube (he'd ordered it years ago because of how much it reminded him of the Canadian). Uncapping the bottle, he picked up the neon pink vibrator, coating it with a generous amount of lube. Even if he had just helped a bit in getting him wet, Francis refused to take the risk to hurt his precious little Matthew. The Frenchman sat up a moment later, hands spreading the Canadian's legs and making sure they stayed, eyes greedily looking at the virgin. He looked so adorable, blushing and squirming slightly, his erection standing tall and proud, pre-cum dripping down him slowly. Without further ado, Francis pressed the tip of the toy against his entrance, rubbing lube over the entrance with the head of the toy, before pushing it in slowly.

A little gasp left the Canadian's lips in discomfort, eyes snapping shut immediately as he tried to grow accustomed to the odd invasion. Thankfully, the toy wasn't much thicker than one of Francis's fingers, so it only took a moment for the pain to disparate. All of a sudden, a loud cry of pleasure was torn from Matthew's lips as he felt the toy be shoved up in once all the way, and the vibrating started. Francis had cranked it up to the fourth level instantly, sending powerful waves of ecstasy throughout his body, making his member twitch with pleasure, hips bucking occasionally as he tried to get the toy further in. "Delicious…" Francis whispered inaudibly, licking his lips as he watched the Canadian's reaction. Hungry sapphire hues wandered over Matthew, his hands resting on either of the violet-eyed mans inner thighs, holding his legs apart so he could look. The littler man was blushing, a bit surprised that his own pleasure was such a turn on for Francis, who was obviously aroused judging on the bulge in his pants. "You are absolutely delicious Matthieu~! I 'ould eat you up!" He hummed, fingers pulling out the toy halfway, before suddenly pushing it back in, earning a loud and wanton moan.

The Canadian's body was shaking slightly with pleasure, eyes half closed as he tried to deny the feeling that was coiling up in the pit of his stomach. Francis realized something, leaning in with a little chuckle to pull off his lovers fogged up glasses, gently setting them on the bed stand before his hand moved to the remote, ignoring the fifth setting and changing it to the highest one, letting it vibrate roughly.

A lewd and needy cry left Matthew instantly, getting frustrated about the fact how the toy was so small… He wanted more. But for the moment he let into the pleasure, rubbing his hips up against the mattress in an attempt for friction, his erection weeping and begging for pleasure. "Fra-Francis… Mmh…" He whined out, hazy violet hues parting just a bit as he looked up to the taller, practically begging with his expression. A little chuckle could be heard as Francis shifted closer, hand turning off the vibrator as he pulled it out suddenly. "Wh-what? N-no! Don-don't stop!" Matthew whined, rolling over onto his stomach, wiggling his ass for the other in an attempt to get something- anything- in him.

"One moment, mon amor~" Francis whispered in reply, rifling through the box. A moment later he pulled out another kind of vibrator, one that was shaped like an egg. It was only two inches long, but much thicker. Just as mentioned earlier; egg shaped. The Frenchman grinned, quickly coating it in lube before he pressed the dark blue toy against the Canadian's puckering hole. He rubbed the top of the toy there, letting a bit slip in, then another small bit. Matthew whined quietly in a mix of pleasure and pain, hips held up in the air a bit even though his chest was pressed against the covers. After a moment Francis had successfully gotten all of the toy in, and he used his middle finger to push it deeply up inside of him, grabbing the little remote and using the strap to tie it onto the Canadian's thigh. He turned it onto the first (out of three) settings, letting it vibrate deeply inside of Matthew.

After that he left that area of the Canadian alone, listening to the whimpers and the moans that emitted from the other. "Fr-Franny… I-I…c-cum soon.." He groaned, being a virgin all of the foreplay had tired him out thoroughly. The Frenchman grinned, and he rose a hand up, gently slapping Matthew's ass once, earning a yelp before he flipped him over, now hovering atop the shorter.

"No cumming until I say so, mon amor…" He whispered, two fingers slipping inside the Canadian's entrance, which was tight and puckering around the string that was sticking out. His fingers pushed through, shoving the egg vibrator up in further, pushing it directly up against his prostate. A soft whine of submission left Matthew's lips and he nodded, chest rising and falling heavily as he tried to hold back the pleasureful feeling winding up in his stomach.

The room already smelled heavily of sex and pre-cum, but on top of everything else, love hung in the air. Every move Francis made was filled with caring and concern for his little Canadian, as he did everything in his power to pleasure the younger. He wanted the memory of their first 'night' together to be magical.

Francis slowly pinned Matthew's hands above their heads with his own, fingers twining together as he leaned down, connecting their lips for a slow, deep, and very much needed kiss. Seconds later, tongues were tangling and teeth were clashing in an erotic dance of tongues, little moans and groans emitting around the room from the both of them. At one point, Francis's hand slipped down and turned up the vibrator a setting, earning a groan of his name in thanks. Yet their lips remained locked, eyes shut tightly as their chests pressed together, the shorter realizing Francis was still fully clothed. He yanked his hands free suddenly, nimble fingers feverishly working on the buttons of the Frenchman's shirt, getting it undone in a matter of seconds. He practically ripped it off of the other, tossing the shirt to the ground. Francis was a lawyer, hence the white button up shirt and black slacks. He'd long ago taken off his tie, considering how much he disliked it.

Once Matthew had gotten the man's shirt off, he pressed close to him once more, hands roaming up and down the taunt muscles of his back. He loved how the Frenchman was so strong, his skin hard yet soft and warm to the touch… Both of them broke away from the kiss, chests rising and falling hastily in a pant as they tried to refill their neglected lungs. The Canadian had a sudden idea, remembering his more adventurous teenage years when he'd once watched porn (big mistake, he was far too innocent for that)… Nonetheless, he'd learned a few things.

"Le-let me bl-blow you…" He mumbled in a husky tone, breath still coming out in ragged pants, groans and whines of pleasure still escaping with every vibration that left the toy and shook his hips. Francis's cheeks lit up in a light blush at the words, a soft chuckle leaving his lips a moment later as the both of them slowly regained their breath.

"You are full of surprises tonight, M-Matthieu…" He mumbled, gently licking up his Canadian's ear, nibbling on the lobe of it gently. "But n-non… Tonight iz a night to please you…"

But Matthew wouldn't take no for an answer, he squirmed into an upright position, leaning against the pillows as he pushed against Francis's chest. There was a stubborn look on his face, mixed in with deeply flushed cheeks. "L-let me…" He whispered, crawling over and straddling the Frenchman's hips, just to be able to get him to lay back. Hesitantly, the blue-eyed man lay back against the soft pillows, tan shoulder blades pressing into the fluffiness slightly as he watched Matthew get in front of him. He let out a shaky breath in anticipation, feeling nimble fingers make quick work of his belt and zipper, soon his length being pulled out from it's restraints. The Canadian blushed in a bit of surprise at the sheer size of the man, sparing a timid and sheepish smile over to Francis, before gently blowing over the tip. He wrapped his hand around the base of the Frenchman's cock, holding it still and rubbing his thumb over the soft skin. After a moment of violet hues roaming over the large erect member, he took the tip of him into his mouth, tasting the salty pre-cum that was dripping down it, his tongue shyly licking it up like a kitten would with milk. After a moment Matthew grew more confident about what he was doing, his tongue lapping over the head of his erection, sucking on the first inch of the thick erection as he tried to control himself, the vibrator that was stuffed deeply in his ass was making him whine and wither in pleasure.

The Frenchman let out a little moan after a moment of hesitating, leaning against the pillows and spreading his legs for his lover, hand moving to gently run through the soft honey blond locks, tugging at them ever-so-gently, urging him to go further. Francis's hand found the Canadian's curl, yanking on it gently and earning a loud moan of pleasure, as well as Matthew suddenly bobbing his head down and taking another inch or two of him into the moist cavern.

"Oh dieu… Matthieu…" He whispered, head falling against the pillows as he lost himself in the feeling, little groans rolling from his bruised-from-kissing lips, eyes fluttering down with a sigh. The Canadian blushed a brighter shade as he felt a hand creeping down his thigh, suddenly the toy was being turned up to it's third and hardest vibrations. He let out a loud and pleasured cry around the man's cock as he did, little needy whines leaving his lips.

Francis was still amazed Matthew had agreed to this, after all this time of just innocent kissing and hugs… But this was beyond his wildest dreams. The Canadian's bum was up in the air, swaying back and forth playfully for Francis to see as he continued to suck him off, nimble fingers rubbing the soft skin of his balls, earning another groan in appreciation. He almost choked as the Frenchman's hips suddenly bucked up a bit, trying to get more of him into his mouth. Francis spared an apologetic look, trying to control his hips and keep them still as he felt the violet-eyed man take more in.

"S-so good… S-s'il vous plaît… L-let me cum Francis.. I-I… Please…" He whimpered quietly, blond hair falling down in front of his eyes as he took more of the Frenchman's erection into his mouth soon after, trying to get the other to let him cum, feeling the tip of him hit the back of his throat. Francis was simply too big to fit into Matthew's mouth, he was only halfway in the younger's moist cavern and there was no more room to spare. So the violet-eyed man gripped the base of his cock with his free hand, rubbing there slowly to pump off what he couldn't reach with his mouth.

"Mhn…" He grumbled in reply, having an idea. "H-hold your ass up in the air.." Francis mumbled, watching as Matthew continued to suck him off, holding his ass high up. The Frenchman turned off the vibrator, pulling it out and hearing pleads and begs to put it back in. But he ignored this, reaching in the box and pulling out another toy, anal beads. This was a simpler toy. It was clear, but rather long. There was one ball after another stacked on top of each other in a line, each getting slightly bigger as they went. There was a handle at the end too, which Francis gripped. He wasted no time in getting it covered in lube, then gently thrusting it into the Canadian's puckering hole, watching as it swallowed one bead after another slowly.

Little gasps left Matthew's lips as he felt a smaller bead slip in, then another, and another. His ass kept clenching around it, feeling it slowly but surely fill him up, his inner walls gripping onto the toy. He bobbed his head down in thanks, taking as much as Francis's cock in his mouth as he could, nearly choking as he cried out, feeling the toy beginning to be thrusted in and out of him, the toy going in deeper and deeper each time. "O-oui~ oui~ So good…" He whined out, wiggling his hips.

Francis had to admit, Matthew looked like a cat slightly, with that ass swaying in the air teasingly, and the top few biggest beads from the toy sticking out of him like a tail. "Good kitty…" The man whispered, rewarding him by thrusting the toy in deeply, not stopping there, slowly pushing it in another bead, eyes watching the wanton hole take it in. Matthew panted and whined, little moans of both pain and pleasure leaving his lips. And without warning, the younger came. White liquid splattered the sheets beneath him and ran down along his thighs, Francis groaning deeply and thrusting his hips up slightly into the warm mouth as the Canadian took more in, and he thrust the toy in a few more times to help him get through his orgasm.

"M-Matthieu… That's enough.." Francis groaned after the younger rode out his orgasm, feeling the familiar tightening sensation in his stomach himself. The Canadian glanced up at him as he panted heavily, slowly sliding his mouth off of him, tongue lapping at the tip and licking up the pearly white beads of pre-cum that were slowly dribbling down the Frenchman's cock. After a moment of both of their heavy panting, Francis pulled his adorable violet-eyed man into his lap, Matthew already feeling pleasure running down strait to his arousal from the toy that was still deep inside of him. Reaching down, the Frenchman gripped both of their members with one hand, rubbing the heated organs against each other. Both of them moaned in unison, Matthew bucking his hips against the wonderful pleasure like a dog in heat.

"S-S'il vows p-plaît Francis… D-don't play with me…" Matthew whispered in a beg, looking over to him with a pitiful expression, tears welling in the corners of his eyes at how good he felt, pleasure still coursing through his body from his previous release. His lithe body was shaking with pleasure. The Frenchman nearly melted at the sound of his Canadian begging, and without hesitation he reached down to gently pull the toy out of him, listening to the quiet whine as the beads were sliding out of him one by one until he tossed the toy aside, now focusing on the Canadian.

While one of Francis's hands gingerly stroked Matthew, thumb rubbing and smearing cum along the other's member, his other hand was unscrewing the cap to the lube and slathering his rock hard erection in the gel generously, still not wanting to hurt his little blessing. And then he was ready, not to mention excited as hell to finally make Matthew his.

"Ride moi, Matthieu…" Francis whispered over to the other out of the blue, looking up to the Canadian who was already conveniently sitting on his lap. He loved how flushed Matthew was, how he was moaning and whimpering at the hand pumping him off slowly, giving gentle squeezes and throwing him dangerously close to the edge before they even got down to the main act.

Matthew blushed, looking down to the Frenchman's cock, then back up to him. "I-… H-how? Y-you're really big.. You won't be a-able to fit…" He whispered in an embarrassed tone, earning a chuckle from the Frenchman. Not to mention, Matthew didn't really know _how _to ride someone.. Sure, he knew the technical way but… _Oh dieu, this is so embarrassing… _The Canadian thought, looking away quickly, although he felt a hand underneath his chin, tipping his head up so violet hues locked onto sapphire.

" 'Ou are so cute~" The Frenchman whispered, grinding his erection against the younger's ass, tip prodding at his entrance, earning a loud gasp in surprise from the littler. "Ride moi however you'd like~" He whispered into his ear, earning a timid nod from the other.

After a moment of just blushing and hiding his face, Matthew lifted his hips up, hand reaching down to gently grip the Frenchman's member, rubbing the lubed-up head against his entrance, slowly pushing down an inch. The Canadian gasped as he lowered his hips down a few inches, feeling the hot and thick erection push its way past the ring of tight muscles. Francis let out an audible moan of his lovers name, resisting the urge to bury his erection into the tight and hot heaven. Matthew bit down on his lower lip, sinking down halfway and throwing his head back, trying his best to adjust to the sheer size of the man. Letting his weight drop, he took all of him in, sitting down completely, letting the hot organ bury itself in him. Ragged pants left the littler's lips, the corner of his eyes pricked with pain filled tears, being stretched to the brim.

"O-ow…. Ahm…" Matthew moaned, body shaking as he arched his back. Francis, noticing the others pain, whispered soft and sweet words as he kissed along the other's collarbone and neck, licking up and sucking on the lobe of his ear.

"Je t'aime…" Francis whispered over and over again, his hand still stroking him slowly, rubbing a thumb over the tip and then down to the base. After a moment of the painful stretching, Matthew took a shaky breath and used his legs to lift himself up a few inches, dropping back down and impaling himself on the Frenchman's sex. Both of them moaned, Matthew's mixed with both pleasure and pain as he began to lift his hips up, then drop them back down, Francis moving his hips up off the mattress and meeting him.

Soon Matthew was bouncing on top of the other, hands moving back to rest on Francis's thighs, parting his legs further to get the blue-eyed man as deeply as he could manage. "Mh~ So tight, mon petite Matthieu~ Your ass iz so good…" Francis groaned, one hand still pumping Matthew off, the other stroking along his inner thighs and along his body, occasionally playing with his nipples or twirling his fingers around the peculiar, gravity-defying curl.

In no time at all, Matthew was moving quickly on top of him, hands now resting on Francis's shoulders as the man held his hips, thrusting in and out of the heat on top of him, helping to move the Canadian's hips. Groans and moans spilling from the both of them, the room smelled of sex, the sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard. Matthew's weeping erection was begging for more attention, his hips occasionally thrusting up into the hand before he forced his hips down to take in all of the cock he could get.

"M-mon amor, I'm close…" Francis groaned, before leaning in to connect their lips in a kiss, instantly shoving his tongue into the other's mouth, letting his tongue move in and out of the heat in a thrusting motion, similar to what another part of his body was doing at that moment. Matthew parted his lips widely, practically melting into a little puddle of goo as he felt pure ecstasy running throughout his body. Francis then aimed in different directions, hoping to hit the Canadian's prostate. After a few failed attempts, he heard a loud shriek of utter ecstasy, not to mention the hot ass he was pounding into tightened around him. With a groan, he began to hastily slam his hips up, meeting the Canadian, who dropped his hips down without missing a single beat; each time hitting his prostate directly.

And with one final thrust, not to mention the tongue in his mouth and the hand on his rock hard erection, Matthew came. A scream was torn from the Canadian's lips in ecstasy, throwing his head back as he arched his back, grinding his ass down against the Frenchman, burying the hot cock inside of him as he came, sticky white liquid coating Francis's hand thoroughly. His vision went white for a moment, feeling hands moving all over his body, not to mention deep thrusting to help him achieve the best orgasm humanly possible.

And moments later, Francis came as well. Thrusting up into the tight heaven, his hands gripping Matthew's hips tight enough to leave bruises as he filled the smaller up with his cum. He leaned forward and hugged the Canadian close as he did so, a deep moan leaving his lips as he continued to move his hips to their hasty rhythm until the both of them had blissfully rode through their orgasms. Heavy and ragged panting left the both of their lips, soft words whispered in French flowed from their lips as well, Francis pressing fluttery kisses all along the soft creamy skin of Matthew's.

Slowly, their positions changed, the taller of the two shifted and lay Matthew back on the covers, pulling out of him slowly as he did so with a groan. Then he collapsed next to him, smiling tiredly over to his lover, skin slick with sweat as he leaned in and pecked their lips together.

"Je t'aime..Je t'aime…." He cooed as he kissed his cheek over and over again, nuzzling the younger's neck as he pulled the covers up over them. The little box of toys (long ago forgotten and abandoned) fell onto the floor, the sound of plastic and metal clattering to the floor could be heard.

"F-Francis…?" Matthew panted out, tired lilac eyes fluttering over to look at the taller drowsily. "W-was I good…?" He questioned timidly, curling up on his side close to the Frenchman. Francis had saved Matthew all those years ago, helped the man rise up from a hell of a life he'd been living.. Francis was his everything, he'd do anything at all to please him.

"O-oui… You were stupendous, Matthieu…Thank you.. Je t'aime…" He whispered in reply, curling up underneath the blankets next to the other. After hearing confirmation, the tired Canadian nodded then curled up close, eyes closing as he immediately drifted into a slumber. Francis smiled sleepily, right before he fell into sleep he realized he had something to do the next day.

He needed to go wedding ring shopping.

Author's Note: Yay! Franada, I find these babies just so adorable and perfect and yes! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I have an older F.F account, but everything I wrote there was from years ago, and reading over it I realized how terrible they were… So a fresh start for me~. Anyways, comment on what you thought. If you want to flame, then go the hell ahead~ I'm probably the only person to say that, but you're more than welcome to. But don't expect me to be silent, I'll yell the hell back at you, just a warning if you _really _feel the need to flame~! XD

Anyways, please comment! Even if it's just 'I like it', any feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
